A variety of adhesive articles and constructions utilize release liners or other similar types of release surfaces to protect the surface of the article or construction prior to the use or application of the articles or constructions. The release liner is placed over the exposed adhesive layer to protect the adhesive from prematurely attaching to a substrate and to protect the adhesive from dirt, grease, etc which can interfere with the adhesive's ability to adhere to a substrate. Examples of articles and constructions that utilize release liners include virtually any article which contains an adhesive layer which may need to be protected for a period of time. Among the range of items which may contain release liners include a wide variety of tapes, labels, stickers, graphic articles and the like as well as parts, films, etc which may contain a coating of adhesive for assembly at a later time or in another location. Generally the liner is removed immediately prior to the adhesion of the article, such as peeling a label from its liner immediately before adhering it to an envelope.
In some instances the release liner may be used to modify the adhesive surface. In particular, liners with a microstructured surface have been used to prepare adhesive layers with modified surface topographies. Additionally, the microstructured features of the release liners can be used as containers of, for example, particles or wires which adhere to the adhesive layer upon lamination to the release liner.